The Bookstore
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Jack sees a stranger who takes up way too much of his thoughts.


Jack hadn't ever felt the way he felt right now. Sure he had had crushes and ex's in the past, but seeing that random guy at the bookstore was enough for him.

He could feel his heart beating so loud he was sure the few people around him could feel it too.

Hopefully they couldn't.

He walked outside with the intent of seeing that guy, but of course he wasn't in sight. Just like a dumb trope. How was it that attractive people always just disappeared into thin air?

He walked back inside realising he had rushed outside without paying for the books in his arms and made his way to the register.

"You okay?" the assistant asked.

"Yeah. Just..." he shrugged and placed the books on the counter.

"Forty dollars and seventy five cents."

Jack nodded and passed over the cash. Exact. He was impressed with himself. Usually he was a few coins short.

He took the bag and walked back onto the street. He couldn't help but keep his eyes opened, just in case he walked past.

What if he never saw him again? Would he even care in a day? A week? A year? Would he think of him after this?

Perhaps he wouldn't.

...

"You're distracted."

"You're being nosy."

"Hardly. Just worried about you."

"Pfft."

Aster raised brow. "You're difficult."

"So are you."

"Ha! As if."

Ana looked over with a look of interest. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Jack has something on his mind and I wanna know what it is."

She raised a brow. "Hm. So... Jack-"

"Not you too" he sighed, resting his head on his desk.

"-what is it you're thinking about?"

"None of your business."

"Why not?" she asked, rubbing his back. "Did something bad happen?"

"No. Maybe."

"Oh..."

"Nothing illegal."

"Oh thank god" she added, resting her hand on the heart. "So, what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get coffee-"

"Americano" Aster said, passing him cash.

"Oh, mocha please!" Ana grinned, passing him her money and taking Asters note. "Thank you."

Jack sighed. Cause he really wanted to grab all his co-workers coffee.

He pushed up from his desk and stuffed the money in his pocket, grabbing his jacket and walked out of the office. It was a nice day outside, there was no denying that, although the coolness of the breeze felt like it tore straight through his shirt. At least the sun was shining! He pulled his jacket closer against himself. At least Starbucks was only a block away.

He passed the bookshop and stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the shopfront and walked back, opening the door and stepping inside. It was always warm and welcoming inside. Cozy. Homely. He loved that the furnishings were all real wood.

He walked around with no aim in mind, not really looking for any book in particular before making his way back outside.

Coffee.

He needed coffee.

Not only was he tired, he was sure that thinking about that stranger in the bookshop was making him crazy.

What if he never saw him again but kept thinking about him?

He shook his head and walked inside the Starbucks, joining the long line. He counted a dozen people ahead of him when he decided he would go elsewhere. He really couldn't be bothered waiting in line. They also didn't have the pastry he wanted. He turned and walked back outside.

Well, that seemed a waste.

He walked back down the street to a small cafe. It was busier, but it was mostly customers who were seated and enjoying meals. He stepped up to the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"Flat white, Cappuccino and... a hot chocolate."

"No worries."

He paid cash and waited at the 'Collect Me Here' sign. He leaned against the counter and looked out over the cafe, remembering the 'good old days' when he worked in a small cafe like this back home when he studied. He felt himself smile. It wasn't that long ago really, but the nostalgia of it was really pleasant.

"Your order."

He turned around. "Thank you."

"I've written the names on the sides of them so you know what is what."

"Appreciate it." He picked up the tray and made his way back out.

...

Bunny crinkled his nose. "This is not what I ordered. Cappuccino? Mate you know I only drink my coffee black!"

Ana chuckled. "Well, give me yours so I can put it with mine and have a mega mocha cause this has no coffee."

"Give me back my money Jack."

Ana chuckled. "Leave him alone, he has a lot of his mind."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Next time you shout."

Jack just nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Okay."

Ana looked at Aster. "How did you go with-"

Jack zoned out. He didn't want to be at work. He didn't want to have to deal with anything at the moment.

Perhaps it was just lack of sleep.

Yeah.

Lack of sleep.

He picked up his coffee and took a small sip, happy with the flavour. He felt a big smile pull across his face. Nothing made him happier than good coffee.

"What's got you smiling like a loon?" Aster asked arms across his chest.

"Good coffee."

"Speak for yourself" he grouched, passing his coffee to Ana.

She smiled and set it next to the hot chocolate.

...

"Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow. I expect the right coffee tomorrow."

"Yep. And you will get the right coffee tomorrow. When you by your own."

Ana chuckled. "Just go Aster, I feel like this is going to end badly.

Aster grabbed his jacket and bag and left.

"So, what has you all fuzzy?"

"Good coffee. Okay coworkers" he joked.

She laughed. "Oh you. Well, I know there is something else on your mind. I'm a woman, I can sense these things."

"Really?"

"Sure" she shrugged.

Jack may have been slightly skeptical at that, but agreed. She often did seem to notice things he didn't. "Well... I have a crush."

"Oh! On Aster?"

"Ew. No. Gross."

She chuckled. "I was kidding. Who is it?"

"I don't know." He leaned back. "I just saw him once. Can't stop thinking about him."

"Where did you see him?" she asked, totally bypassing how weird Jack thought his own sentences sounded.

"Bookstore."

"Hm. So, you didn't get his name or number? Or ask a clerk his name?"

"I'm weird, but not that weird."

"It's not weird. I mean, how do you know the clerk didn't know him?"

"That is weird!"

"That's how I met my partner. I saw him talking to the man at the bar and when he left I just asked for his details."

"What?!"

"Yep. True story."

"Ana, no-"

"Ana yes! Anyway, we have been together for five years. It can't have been that weird."

"Wait, he knows that's how you found out his name?"

"Of course."

He shook his head. "This is ridiculous." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, I don't think it is. If you do see him again I think you should just introduce yourself."

"Fine. I bet I won't see him again."

"You will. I reckon at least twice in the next week."

He shook his head and walked out.

...

Jack called in sick. He didn't usually call in sick, but he had sick leave and he really couldn't be fucked leaving his apartment.

Although he couldn't avoid Ana forever.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"How did you say that before I even said hi?" he breathed, rolling over, his pillow pressing his phone against his head.

"I was worried about you. How sick are you? Did you want me to bring you lunch?"

"Ana-"

"I mean, I have time between my meeting and lunch. I can be around at eleven thirty. I can bring soup from that restaurant you like-"

"Ana, I'm not that sick. I just-"

"Oh... I see. Well, I hope you spend today well. If I can do anything for you please let me know, okay?"

"Thanks for checking in. I appreciate it."

"Jack... Are you sure you're okay? I mean, even when you're actually sick you don't take sick leave."

"I am just being an idiot."

"No. I don't think so. Is this really over the stranger at the bookshop?"

"Sounds stupid when you say it like that."

She chuckled. "Yeah... I guess. But I want you to know that being in love is normal and I think its nice that you're finally... well, I mean... you two aren't together... but if you two work out you will finally settle down."

He hummed. "Yeah... I guess."

"I mean, not that you go out and-"

He laughed. "Yeah! I know that. I am a single loser."

"Not even. You just look like it."

"Wow. Thanks. Now I do need a sick day."

"Huh. I am not even going to bother to ask as to why. So, you don't need me to stop by?"

"No. I'm good."

"I hope your emotional torment leaves you swiftly."

"Wow, Aster, thanks for taking the phone off Ana."

"No worries. Get well soon mate."

"Thank you."

"Sorry about that Jack. When he realised I was talking to you-"

"No explanation needed."

"Okay. Well, you take care. I hope I see you back in Monday."

"You will."

"Good. Its weird not having you here."

He chuckled. "Okay, well, I will see you then. Have a good weekend Ana."

"Bye Jack."

He set his mobile next to him, sighing. He was an idiot.

He needed to pull himself together.

It was just embarrassing now. Who would have ever thought he would be so distracted by someone he didn't know?

...

"Mocha, Americano. Mocha, Americano" he muttered, definitely not wanting to get another coffee order wrong. He walked into the cafe from the other day, leaning his umbrella against the counter. Rainy days were nice, but not when the only way to get to work was walk.

"What can I get you?"

"Chocolate croissant, flat white... Americano and mocha."

"Large?"

"Yep. Please."

"No worries."

He passed the cash over and stepped to the side.

"Change-"

"Keep it." He leaned against the counter and grabbed his phone from his bag and turned on the screen. He opened his work emails, not seeing anything of interest. He expected work to be backed up since he hadn't checked it for what felt like weeks.

He was about to slip the phone back in the bag when it buzzed loudly. He looked at the screen at the message from Aster.

'Are you coming in today mate?'

He was about to reply when the barista slid the coffee tray over.

"Be careful I over heated the croissant."

"That's okay" he replied, putting the paper bag in his bag. He grabbed the tray and walked outside. "Oh shit" he cussed as he realised he left the umbrella against the counter. He went to walk back in when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you, I believe this is yours."

Jack looked at the stranger, ignoring the fact that his mouth was basically at the ground. "O-oh, thank you" he suddenly blushed. "I appreciate it."

The guy from the bookstore smiled. "You're welcome."

"I saw you at the bookstore the other day."

The guy chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I saw you there the other day too."

Jack raised a brow, a smile that felt too unsure crept up on his face.

He opened the umbrella and passed it to Jack.

"Thank you."

"Hiccup."

"Pardon?"

"My name. Just thought you were looking for someone to thank" he smiled.

"Well, thank you Hiccup" he replied.

"So, coffee runner?"

"Interior Designer. Close enough" he winked.

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, there you go. I should let you go to work."

"I think I would like to see you again."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay. We can do that."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. I wanted to say hi the other day but I was in a hurry to get to work."

"Teacher?"

He chuckled. "Architect."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. I guess it was like we were meant to meet."

"Yeah... maybe we were" Jack smiled.

Hiccup grabbed a card from his pocket. "My number is on that."

"Oh, swapping business cards now?"

"Well, if that's the case, may I have yours?"

"Bag" Jack smiled, not taking his eyes from Hiccup's face.

Hiccup raised a brow.

"I won't sue. Its only got my phone, tablet and wallet in it."

Hiccup chuckled and opened the bag, grabbing a card from the pocket. "Nice."

Jack smiled. "Did you expect much less from a designer?"

"I suppose not" he smiled back.

"So, I'll give you a call?"

"Yeah, I might call you first. We'll see."

Jack chuckled. "I have to go... but I am glad I ran into you."

"Same. Have a great day Jackson."

...

"Someones in a good mood" Aster noted, sipping his coffee.

Ana looked over her shoulder at him. "I think its nice. Oh to be young and in love" she added with a chuckle.

Jack rewrote the text for what felt like the millionth time. He just didn't know how to phrase it. Was it to over the top? Did it sound too much like a declaration of love? He didn't want to sound clingy, and he didn't want to sound desperate either.

He backspaced the whole message when a message came through.

'Couldn't wait for work to finish to text you. Can we meet tonight?'

Jack grinned, his fingers typing fast. 'Sure. Where do you want to meet?'

'How about the bookstore?'


End file.
